The removal of hair from the human body has received considerable attention. The hair and hair follicles can be removed by certain surgical operations or by electrolysis. Also it is customary to remove hair by the use of tweezers or other instruments but does not have the same long lasting effects as surgical procedures. Moreover, the use of hair removal instruments is generally confined to removal of hair from a localized area, such as, along the eyebrows or nostrils.
Creams or cold waxes have been formulated in the past for the purpose of hair removal to the end of achieving more lasting effects as well as the ability to apply over greater areas than is possible by plucking out individual hairs from a localized part of the body. For example, it has been proposed in the past to employ a combination of honey, rosin and wax which are heated together and thereafter combined with citric acid which is mixed into the composition until it has acquired a creamy texture, reference being made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,313 to W. M. Grant. Grant fails to state to what temperature level the formulation is heated. Moreover, the use of a wax composition, such as, beeswax has been found to irritate the skin and to cause redness and swelling.
British Letters Pat. No. 901,624 to E. Wenden discloses the formulation of a cream made up of sugar and lemon juice, glycerine, boric acid powder, sodium chloride and a water carrier. These ingredients are heated, then allowed to cool to a temperature at which they may be poured into separate jars or containers, and specifically are heated to a temperature on the order of 278.degree. F. to form a plastic mass. The resultant composition is applied to the skin so as to become matted with the hair, then immediately stripped from the skin to cause removal of the hair with the plastic mass.
Another British Letters Pat. No. 1,242,083 to M. Doughty also discloses the combination of sugar with citric acid and water in the formation of a depilatory or hair removal composition. Generally, the approach taken in Doughty is to boil the mixture for a short period or optionally to simmer over longer periods but makes no distinction as to the relative effect of boiling versus simmering. Once again the resultant composition is alleged to be of the consistency of paste and which will not harden when applied to the skin and, being water soluble, can be readily cleaned off of the skin; and Doughty proposes the optional addition either of a gelatin or isinglass. It has been found that the use of gelatin tends to leave a burning sensation when applied to the skin as well as to cause swelling and discoloration. Moreover the composition of sugar and gelatin as disclosed by Doughty would not appear to possess the capability of removing dead skin cells or of exfoliating the skin so as to leave a natural glow when the process is completed.
In the formulation of a depilatory composition, it is highly desirable that the composition be composed entirely of natural ingredients, can be readily applied with a finger or fingers over a closely controlled area without adhering to the fingers so as to uniformly and firmly adhere to the hair, and can be readily removed by grasping and pulling quickly away from the skin to effect the complete removal of hair over the applied area without necessity of repeating the process. Further, in this connection, it is most desirable that the composition will not cause swelling or other irritation to the skin.